


Unreliable/Reliable

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: I think that went rather well.





	Unreliable/Reliable

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "Unreliable narrator"

I think that went rather well. Of course, pretty much all of my plans go well, so the fact that this one did just about goes without saying.

I mean, there was that one time- but other than that...

Anyway, this plan went quite well. I pieced together the clues - a wet rag, an anchor-themed keychain, and a heretofore unknown boat - and managed to lead Lassie right to the killer! And, on top of that, I even managed to catch a swordfish using only my penknife and a bed sheet!

It was fantastic!

Gus, of course, was a nay-saying nellie the entire time, and refused to take a picture of me with my swordfish, but other than that it was a brilliant case!

oOo

Gus took a seat outside the chief's office and rested his head in his palms. He had no idea what Shawn was saying to the pretty new secretary as she prepared their check, but he was certain it was not the truth. Finding out about the killer's boat through paperwork instead of psychic powers notwithstanding, Shawn was unreliable at retelling even the smallest detail properly.

Even Shawn's insistence that he had "caught" the swordfish mounted above the capstan was somewhat par for the course. However, Gus was fairly certain that Shawn was claiming to have lead Lassiter to the killer, as opposed to being kidnapped and having to have Gus call for reinforcements. And, of course, nothing went to plan. And quite honestly, that was where Shawn's delusions became dangerous.

Some day he was going to believe his own hype and get into real trouble. And then who was going to bail him out? That little secretary? No, it would always be Gus. Good old reliable Gus.


End file.
